This descriptive report refers to the use model patent for a frontal panel display comprising gore formed from the groove which receives two paperboard in juxtaposition in its frontal side—each composed by one or more fixed boards and other folding and each pair is united by means of the wings and its indenture has the hook-shape, elastic band receivers tensioning the assembly units set and acting in the claw system. By positioning vertically the display, two back plate pairs undergo the assembly unit pressure (as the claw effect) and lock automatically the folding plates perpendicularly in respect to the frontal panel, and maintain the assembled display supported in soil. When removed from soil, the assembly units press the folding plates against it, opening them and allowing the display close automatically, by means of its groove and the grooves of the panel folding gore, which is compacted to transport, storage and stowage when it is not in use.
Optionally, there might only be two paperboards, which likewise perpendicularly lock each other in respect to the frontal panel and maintain the display assembled.
In other version there might be only one paperboard also perpendicularly lockable in respect to the frontal panel and allowing closing the display when it is opened in one side.